Pick-up Lines
by TheSorikuQueen
Summary: "You'll have to do better than that if you intend to woo me," Sora says sarcastically, but instantly wishes he could take back the words when he looks over at Riku's smirking face. "Okay."


"Are you from Tennessee?"

Sora looks up from the garden he was tending to - dirt caked underneath his fingernails, gloves discarded to his right - before staring at Riku as he leans against the fence in front of him.

"What?"

"I said, are you from Tennessee?" Riku asks again, then rolls his wrist, silently commanding Sora to answer his question, in a sort of "come on" gesture.

"Um…" Sora mutters, brushing the dirt off of his hands on his jeans. "No?"

"Because you're the only Ten I See," Riku replies with a lazy grin, crossing his arms triumphantly. There's a brief silence before Sora bursts out laughing, shaking his head and returning to his garden.

"What? I thought that was good," Riku says with a pout, crouching next to Sora and staring at the slowly growing flower bed. "I spent forever looking for it."

"You'll have to do better than that if you intend to woo me," Sora says sarcastically, but instantly wishes he could take back the words when he looks over at Riku's smirking face.

"Okay."

Sora blinks, then stares at his boyfriend of six months, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean okay?"

"Okay, I'll have to do better than that." Riku says with a cheeky grin, then leans over and pecks Sora's cheek before he stands up. "You almost done? I'm starving."

Sora snorts and nods, waving Riku away with a flick of his hand before returning to the garden.

"Hey, do you have a Band-Aid?"

Sora looks up to see Riku standing in the doorway, clutching a finger with a wince. Sora frowns and immediately dogears the page of his book before standing up to inspect the wound.

"There's some in the bathroom. What did you do?" Sora tries pulling Riku's fingers away from the wound and huffs in annoyance when Riku doesn't let him. He looks up at Riku expectantly and blushes when Riku is a lot closer than he was a couple of seconds ago.

"I scraped my knee when I fell for you." Riku murmurs, slowly grinning widely, proudly, as Sora's blush deepens. It falls when Sora rolls his eyes.

"You do realize this isn't your knee, right?" Riku pouts and Sora feels a twinge of guilt for making him try so hard. Then again, it is pretty funny…

"I know. I actually do need a bandaid. I cut myself on your stupid rosebush," He mutters, finally uncovering his hand to show the tiny cut and droplet of blood. Sora lets out a loud laugh and takes his other hand, pulling him towards the bathroom with a shake of his head.

"Come on, you absolute dork."

A few days later they're standing in the kitchen, cleaning up their latest attempt at making an apple pie. It'd been a while since Riku had really tried to hit on Sora, and he hadn't made a move on Sora all day. He was beginning to think maybe he made Riku feel bad - which wouldn't have surprised him, honestly. Riku was fantastic at hiding his hurt feelings sometimes.

Sora frowns as he looks over at Riku, waiting for the next plate to be handed to him to dry - when he notices Riku staring very obviously down at his ass. Sora's face darkens to a shade not too far from the color of some of the apples Riku picked.

"What are you staring at?" Sora asks, clearing his throat when the first set of words didn't get his attention. "Riku, what are yo-"

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" Riku asks abruptly, tearing his eyes away from Sora's ass to look him in the eyes, completely serious.

"Um," Sora lets out a small breath, laughing a bit. How silly of him to think Riku would just stare at his ass like that. "No. Did I? Is there something there?" He asks as he begins to swipe at some nonexistent form of sugar on the seat of his pants.

"Because you've got a pretty sweet ass." Riku says, all seriousness gone and wide grin returned. Sora's quiet for a moment before he lets out a long sigh, and a small, "oh my God, Riku".

"What? You gotta admit that one was pretty _sweet_," Riku says, nudging his arm lightly and chuckling.

"You're ridiculous," Sora responds, rolling his eyes before smiling fondly at Riku.

"You want a different one?" Riku asks and Sora starts shaking his head, saying no, but Riku's too determined. He wraps his arms around his waist and grins as he continues. "How about… 'Do you have a map'?"

"Riku-"

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Oh my God-"

"I don't have a library card but can I check you out?"

"Stoooop-"

"You look cold, would you like to use me as a blanket?"

"Riku!"

Finally, Riku is silent, but pouting, pulling his arms away from Sora's waist. He sighs, and starts toward the living room.

"Fine, fine. I guess there's no wooing you," He says, before falling onto the couch. Sora frowns and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling terrible for not even trying to play along. He clears his throat, and cleans the last of the dishes himself, waiting for the pie to finish baking.

Eventually, though, he feels too guilty to stay in the kitchen and walks over to the living room. Riku's sitting on the couch, watching TV, looking as calm as ever, and deep down Sora knows he was just joking and that he wasn't actually hurt. But Sora can't help it. So, with a sigh, he sits next to Riku on the couch.

"Can I have directions?" Sora asks, biting his lip nervously. He'd only ever heard a few pickup lines. He hoped he didn't mess it up too much.

"To what?" Riku asks, not taking his eyes of the TV - though, Sora notices, his lips quirk up ever so slightly.

"Your heart."

Riku turns to Sora and grins at him, and Sora slowly grins back at him.

"I dunno. Only if I can have your number. I lost mine." Sora laughs and leans closer to Riku.

"You know, you look familiar. Did we take a class together?" At Riku's shake of his head, Sora chuckles. "Damn. I could have sworn we had chemistry." Riku laughs as well and leans in to kiss Sora's lips. Pulling away the tiniest bit, he keeps his lips close as he speaks.

"You been to the doctor lately? 'Cause you're lacking some Vitamin Me." Riku murmurs before pressing their lips together again and lightly pushing Sora down on the couch. They exchange more pickup lines as they kiss, laughing softly and pulling each other closer. Minutes tick by and eventually the timer for their creations goes off.

"Alright, get offa me," Sora mumbles, lightly pushing Riku's shoulders with a hidden smile. "I have to get the pie."

"Wait, wait, one more." Riku pleads, pouting at him and holding him in place with his legs on either side of Sora's hips, and his arms on either side of Sora's head. Sora sighs, but shrugs, gesturing for him to continue.

"For a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven," Riku starts, then smiles fondly as he continues, brushing a thumb across Sora's cheek in an odd moment of sincere sweetness. "now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

Sora stares at him for a moment, smiling happily and running his hand through Riku's hair, before he chuckles.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile," Sora responds, and Riku leans down to kiss his lips. This time, it's long and sweet, and Sora has a hard time pulling away.

"I love you," Riku murmurs and Sora hums.

"I love you, too," Sora responds just as softly, playing with the ends of Riku's hair. He sighs after a moment.

"Alright, let me get up, I have pies to get," Sora says, smiling as Riku sits up and slides off of his lap, sitting on the end of the couch. He gets up and follows Sora into the kitchen, grinning.

Riku hums as he watches Sora get the pie out, smiling to himself as he thinks.

_Maybe I should use pickup lines more often…_

* * *

**I just enjoy cheesy pick-up lines, honestly. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff thank youuuuu~~~~~**


End file.
